Love is a funny thing
by twinsmother
Summary: It's about love and the fear of commitment to some one.
1. Chapter 1

Kim wasn't to happy about being transferred to Hawaii.

Oh, it isn't that she doesn't like it there, it's that her ex lives there. The two of them had a falling out 5 years ago and that was when she moved back to New Jersey. She lived with her brother for awhile until she got back on her feet and shortly after that found a great job working for a very popular restaurant in New Jersey.

She had a great life, and now that same restaurant wanted her to transfer to their new one in O'ahu, Hawaii.

She, at first loved the idea, because her brother had moved there himself after his ex wife and her new husband move there with her niece a few years before. But it was shortly after that she found out who her brother's partner was on the H50 team that her brother is on.

It turns out her ex, is her brother's boss.

But she had already agreed to the transfer and couldn't back out of it now. She was on the plane and almost there. She would be staying with her brother until she could get her own place. Her brother was to meet her at the airport when the plane got in. What she and her brother didn't know, was that her ex would be there as well.

**-Danny and Steve in Danny's car-**

''I told you to let me drive.'' Said Danny. ''You can be crazy sometimes when it comes to getting behind the wheel.''

''Well didn't you say that you needed to pick up your sister at the airport and you needed to be there ten minutes ago?'' Steve asked.

''Yes, but that's no reason to drive like a crazed man.'' He said. ''Beside I never asked you to take me in the first place. You just came along for the ride.''

''I'm sorry,'' Steve said. ''Is there a reason I shouldn't be aloud to meet your sister?''

''Ya. Because you're you.'' Danny said.

''Oh come on. I'm not going to bite her.'' He said, with that smirk of his playing on his face.

''Whatever. Just get us to the airport,'' He said.

Danny's cell rang just then...

''Hello! Hey sis. Sorry we are running a little late. Ya I'm on my way.''

**-Back at the airport-**

I just arrive here and Danny is already late.

_I hope it's not always like this..._ She thought.

He knew she had lived here before, and that the relationship she was in went badly, but what he didn't know was that Steve was the guy she had that bad relationship with.

Boy, was he in for a surprise when he found out.

Steve was also the reason she really didn't want to come back here for. But this was a big thing for her and she needed the money. This job would give her that and she liked that idea. As she was about to sit down she heard her name being called. She turned around to see her brother coming towards her. But she didn't expect to see Steve following right behind him. What on earth was he doing here?

''Kim, over here!'' Danny yelled to her.

''Hey Danny.'' She hugged him.

''How was your flight?'' He asked.

''Good I guess. I really didn't want to come back here, but I couldn't pass up this offer. It's to good.''

''I know you didn't want to, but I am glad you did. Gracie has been asking for you since she found out that you were moving here.'' He smiled. ''She loves you, you know.''

''I know,'' She said, returning his smile.

Just then Steve came walking up to them.

''What the hell is he doing here?'' She asked.

''Wait, wait you know him?'' Danny asked, looking at Steve who had just walked up beside him.

''Ya, he was the guy I was telling you about when I moved back to New Jersey,'' She said.

Steve saw that look on Danny's face and decided he better go wait in the car, but before he could though, Danny started yelling at him.

''How the hell could you do that to my sister, of _all_ people? You seemed like such a nice guy. I don't know if I will ever be able to look at you the same way again...'' Danny said. He took Kim's bags and headed for the car.

Kim just looked at Steve for a minute and then walked away after her brother.

_What the hell did _I _do?_ He thought as he ran to catch up with them.

**-In the car-**

For the first time since he and Danny became partners, he had to sit in the backseat of the car. Steve didn't like it much but it was, after all Danny's car.

''So how are you likening it back there?'' Danny asked with a smile.

''Funny Danny, real funny. So, Kim how was your flight?''

She didn't answer.

She was in no mood to talk to the man who hurt her so badly. She couldn't be mad at Danny though, because he didn't know Steve was the guy that hurt his sister 5 years ago. when she came to live with him.

''Did he really have to come with you?'' She asked.

''How was I to know he was the one who hurt you? You never did talk about it much and when you did you never said the guy's name.''

''Sorry Danny,'' She said. ''Can you just drop me off and we can talk about this later?''

''Ya, I can do that.'' He replied.

**-Outside of Danny's place-**

He dropped her off at his place, and before he got back in the car, he had a word with Steve.

''What the hell where you thinking, dating my sister?''

''I didn't know she was your sister until today, dude. She never told me your name, but she did talk about you and the family a lot.''

''I don't want you going any where near her again. Do I make myself clear?'' He said, pointing a finger a Steve.

''Sure dad, I'll be a good boy and stay away.'' Steve shrugged. ''Unless she calls me first.''

''That won't happen. Now get in the car. We have work to do.''

**-At H50 Head Quarters-**

When Danny and Steve got back to base they where still going at it. Chin and Kono where standing there wondering what was going on.

''I mean it Steven. Stay away from her.'' Danny said.

''Fine, but I didn't hurt her as badly as you think!''

''What's going on with you two?'' Asked Chin.

''Nothing.'' Steve said, as he slammed the door behind him.

''Oh, there is something. Did you know, Steven here dated my sister 5 years ago?'' Danny fumed.

''Wait, _Kim_ is your sister?'' Chin asked, incredulously.

''You knew he was dating her?'' Asked Danny.

''Ya, everyone who knew Steve, knew who Kim was. They where great together. I hoped it would go somewhere, but it didn't. I didn't know she was your sister. She's a great cook though.''

''Thank you, Chin.'' Said Danny.

''She never told you about Steve?'' Kono asked.

''No, she told me about a guy she was seeing here in Hawaii, but she never told me his name. She never really told me much about the relationship either. Just, that it ended badly for her and that was why she moved back to New Jersey.''

''Ok, enough about this. We have work to do.'' Said Steve.

''Ya, that's right, change the subject.'' He looked at the cousins. ''But he's right, we do have work to do.''

''So, are we done here then?'' Steve asked.

''For know, Steven. But we will pick this up later.'' Danny replied.

Steve knew he had to get to Katy, to talk to her. He had to explain things to her about the night they had that big fight. She had to know, he still loved her and never really wanted her to leave.

He decided to call her before going over. He had one chance before Danny realized he was gone and figured out where he was going.

''Hello?'' She answered.

''Hey, don't hang up please!''

''What do you want Steve?''

''Can we talk?''

''Fine, but I don't think there is anything you can say to change my mind. You've got five minutes and then I am hanging up. I was hoping to get some sun down at the beach before Danny comes home with Gracie.''

''I want to talk in person. Can I meet you at the beach?''

''Fine. You can't miss me. I'm at the same place we first meet. Do you remember the place?''

''Yes, I remember the place. I'll be there in 10 minutes.''

He had to hope that she would be there when he finally got there. Traffic was bad this time of day and he was doing everything he could, not to get into an accident before he got there.

When he got there, he found her right where he knew she would be.

He walked up to her and sat down beside her. She never even turned to look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-**On the Beach**-

_So what is it that you want to say Steve? I hope it's that you're sorry._

_He looked at her. I never meant to hurt you as badly as I did. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. And I'm sorry. I really am. _

_Why would you talk to me that way? You really hurt me that night. I have never heard you so angry before. I was scared and that was why I left. I didn't know you as well as I thought and I didn't want to be in an abusive relationship like I was before. A tear came down the side of her face._

_He reached up to wipe it away. I'm sorry I scared you. I would never hit you. I was never going to hurt you like that. I was angry and I took it out on you. My father use to do that to my mother and I swore_ never _to be like him in that way. I guess I lost my temper and again I am truly sorry._

She didn't know what else to say to him. She just leaned over and hugged him tightly. Danny was going to be so confused when I told him about all of this she thought.

He didn't say anything ether. He just sat there and held her. They sat there for awhile holding each other.

_You know Danny is going to wonder where you are if you don't get back there soon._

_I know, but I don't want to leave you when you're still so upset at me._

_I'm not upset with you. I just have a lot of emotions going through me right now. I need to think about this and what it means. So please just go back to work and I will call you later. I promise._

_Are you sure you don't want me to stay?_

_I'm sure. I will call you later. Now go back to work. _

He kissed her forehead and said good bye before he left. He got in his truck and just sat there thinking about everything that just happened. How would Danny take it if he and Danny's sister got back together? He hoped he would take well. He had to if they where going to be able to work together. He headed back to H50. When he got there Danny was waiting for him in his office.

**-Steve's Office-**

_What are you doing in here he asked as he walked in closing the door behind him?_

_I wanted to talk to you about my sister and what happened between the two of you._

_Don't you think that is something that you should talk to her about?_

_Why you where there too. You where apart of that relationship where you not?_

_Of course I was but that still doesn't mean I have the right to tell you anything unless she wants me too._

_You can tell him Steve, Kim said as she walked in to his office._

_When did you get here Danny asked?_

_A few minutes ago, why should I not be here?_

_No I didn't say that, but I wish you'd have called to let me know your coming. He looks over at Steve. So tell me Steven what really happened._

_We got in to a big fight the night she left and it was bad, I admit that. I almost hit your sister because I was so mad. It scared her so she left. _

_You almost what. Why the hell would you want to hit her? She never…_

_Let him finish Daniel. _

_I had a bad week at work and I took it out on Kim. I stopped my self before it went too far, but I had already done the damage. _

_I didn't know he could be like that and I didn't want to hang around to find out. I never gave him the chance t explain until today._

_Wait... So that's were you went. You went to see her after I told you not to go anywhere near her?_

_Danny if you don't shut up and let him talk I will throw you out of his office my self._

_Fine, Fine but this better be good._

_Shut and sit down Kim said to her brother. _

_Once I realized that it had gone that far I stopped myself and left the house. I never want to hurt her or anyone for that matter. I love your sister and I always will no matter what she decides to do. _

_Is that good enough for you Danny? Can you now stop bugging him about our past?_

_Fine, but if he ever hurts you there is nothing you can do to stop me from hurting him worse then he hurt you._

_That's fair enough Steve said. Now can we get past this and move on. We do have work to do you know._

_Fine. I'll be outside, so when the two of you are done we can get back to work. _

Danny left so that Kim and Steve could talk. They talked for almost an hour. They talked about that night and how things where going to be different this time around. They had made up and they both where happy about it.

_Well I better get going. Danny's looks like he's going to blow a top if you don't get back to work soon._

_Let him he said as he pulled her in to his arms. I'm his boss remember he said smiling. _

_I know but I need to get home and get ready for Gracie to come over. I have a hole afternoon planed for the two off us. _

_Ok, but tonight why don't you come over to my place for dinner and we can watch a movie or something._

_Sounds good to me she said kissing him goodbye._

_I'll come by and get you after work. _

_I'll be ready she said as he walked her out. She looked over at Danny. So are you still bringing Gracie over after school or is Rachel bringing her?_

_I'll bring her over. She's gonna love spending the afternoon with her aunt. It's all she can talk about._

-**Back at Danny's House**-

Kim got ready for her after noon with Gracie. She had gotten her a few gifts before she left New Jersey. She decided to buy a few girly games for her and Gracie on her way back from seeing Steve. A few hours later Danny and Gracie got there.

_Aunt Kim Gracie yelled as she ran over and wrapped her arms around Kim._

_Hey monkey. I have missed you so much. And I got you a few things. There over there on the coffee table. Why don't you go and take a look while I talk to your daddy._

_Ok she said with a smile._

_You didn't have to get her so much Kim. She already has a lot._

_I know but what kind of Aunt would I be if I did spoil her a bit. It has been a few years since the last time I saw her you know._

_I know and she missed you too. I need to get back to work. Are you two going to be alright until I get back?_

_Yes daddy. I'm with Aunt Kim. I'll be fine. She gave him a hug and went back to doing what she was doing. _

_Ok then. I'll be home as soon as I can._

_Will be fine. She'll have dinner before you get back so that will be one less thing you have to worry about._

_Sounds good._

He left and Kim and Gracie started there fun afternoon together. They played dress up and had a tea party with the dolls Kim got for her. After a few hours Gracie started to get hungry.

_Aunt Kim. I'm ready for dinner._

_Sounds like a plan. Do you want to help me cook the paste and make the sauce?_

_Ya. Can I really help you?_

_Of course you can monkey. I wouldn't have it any other way. But we have to be very careful around the stove._

_Because it's hot she asked?_

_That's right. _

_So what do we need to do first Gracie asked as she got up on the kitchen stool?_

_We need some cans of tomato paste and some of these herbs._

They got everything they needed for the sauce and got that started. Then they got the paste started just as Danny came in the front door.

_Hey guys. What smells so good in here?_

_Aunt Kim and I are making pasta. She's letting me help with the sauce._

_And I bet you're a good cook to right monkey._

_She is a really great cook. I think she has a job in my kitchen when she gets older._

_Sounds like a plan he said as he walked in to the kitchen._

_It's almost ready. I'm not staying for dinner though. I hope that's ok with you Gracie._

_Are you going to Uncle Steve's for dinner Aunt Kim._

_Yes I am, but how did you know that?_

_I heard daddy and Uncle Steve talking about when they picked me up from school today._

_Are you okay with this Danny?_

_I'm fine with it sis. Go and have fun._

_Thank you she said._

She gave Gracie a kiss and told Danny what was left of getting dinner ready and then left to get dressed. She was happy that she let Steve talk to her. Now that she knows why he acted the way he did that night she feels like an idiot for not seeing it before. She over reacted and felt stupid for it. She finished getting ready when she heard the door bell ring. It was probable Steve so she didn't rush to finish. She knew he would wait for her.

_Hey Steve come on in. _

_Now that is how you are supposed to enter some ones house Steve said._

_What ever. I knock but you never seem to hear me. Kim's almost ready._

_Hey Uncle Steve Gracie said as she ran over to give him a hug._

_Hey monkey. What smells so good in here?_

_Me and Aunt Kim cooked dinner for daddy and me. She let me help make the sauce and the pasta. It was fun._

_Well it smells great. I bet it taste good too._

_It does she said. Do you want to taste it she said as she took him by the hand and lead him in to the kitchen?_

_Sure why not. Wow that's amazing. You did a great job Gracie._

_Aunt Kim helped too._

_She did a good job too monkey._

_Sorry it took me so long to get ready. I had a hard time getting the floor out of my hair._

_Floor, why would you have that in your hair Steve asked?_

_We made home made pasta and the floor got away from us right Gracie?_

_Right she said winking at her._

_Well let's get going._

_Bye Aunt Kim and Uncle Steve. Have fun tonight._

_We will they said and they left._

They got in Steve's truck and headed back to his house. Once they got there he helped her out of his truck and in to the house.

_This place hasn't changed much she said as she walked inside._

_I haven't had much time to do anything but I hope to have the rest of the deck done by the summer. _

_So what's for dinner she asked?_

_I thought we would have pizza and then watch a movie._

_Sounds like a plan. I really didn't want to do anymore cooking she said smiling as she sat down._

_Oh really, but I love your cooking he said sitting down next to her._

_I know but…hey you really didn't think I was going to cook again tonight did you?_

_No I invited you over to have dinner with me, not for you to make dinner for me. I'll call for the pizza and then we can see what new movies are on T.V tonight._

_Sounds good to me. But make sure you don't get a pizza with to much sauce on it please. The last time you did I ruined a new shirt and had to wear one of yours for the night. Or then again that does sound good. I've always like wearing your shirts she said smiling._

_And I have always liked seeing you in them he said._

He went to order the pizza while she looked for something on T.V. She found one that she thought they would both like to watch. It was the perfect movie seeing as they watch the first two in the series together already.

_So did you find anything good on T.V tonight?_

_Ya! The third Transformers movie. I thought since we saw the first two together we could watch this one together too._

_Sounds like a plan. The pizza should be here in about 15 minutes or so._

_Good that's about the time the movie will start. We have perfect timing. _

_That we do he said kissing her forehead. But what should we do while we wait?_

They decided to talk a while before they got there food. Once it came they ate and watched the movie. By the time it was over she was tired and ready for bed. Steve was going to go with her but then he got a call from Danny.

_It's Danny. I'll be as soon as I am done here._

_Okay but don't take to long she said with a smile._

_I won't trust me._

And with that she walked up stairs to the their bedroom.


End file.
